The Death of Two Lovers
by macandcheeze-its
Summary: I redid this story, I posted the wrong document before, but the problem has been fixed. This IS an actual Degrassi story, just the wrong doc. before. Sorry to whoever reviewed! Oneshot. EmJay. VERY sad. My friend cried reading this. Prepare your tissues


**A/N: This is an EmJay one shot. Its…sad, to say the least. If you see the name Megan, where Emma's name should be, or Steve where Jay's name should be, or Instead of Manny it's Sam, or instead of Jimmy it's Kyle, I'm sorry. I had written this story with different names, then decided to post this, so I changed the names to fit. Read on, use tissues, not your sleeves, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation, or its characters._

**The Death of Her Love**

It was one snowy winter evening when it happened. No one suspected it could ever happen. Emma Nelson, soon to be Emma Hogart, was sitting at home by herself, when she heard a crash in the attic. She was immediately worried. She had been having troubles with her ex-husband Peter Stone lately, but didn't tell her fiancé, Jay, because she didn't want him to be stressed, the game that would decide whether or not his basketball team would go to the play-offs, was the next week. He was at, yet another, late night practice. The captain, Jimmy Brooks, Emma's best friend Manny's fiancé, was cracking the whip down on the boys.

She brushed off the crash, but couldn't anymore, when she heard another. She slowly crept up the stairs. Her breath was coming in short, ragged puffs, and she was shivering with nerves. She slowly pushed open the attic door. Her cat, Puff, sat there, staring at Emma with her glowing eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief, but inside, worry was still picking at her conscious. When she walked down stairs, she could hear someone in her kitchen, going through the drawers. The worried feeling came flooding back to her. When she looked inside, she could see Craig Manning, going through her stuff. She was confused. He wasn't her ex-husband, who she was really worried about it being. He was her best friend Manny's ex-husband, not hers. Why was he in her house?

"Craig? What are you doing? How and why did you get into my house?" Emma asked, puzzled.

"Where is Manny? I went to her old house. No one lives there anymore; it's old and abandoned. What happened? Where is she? I need her to be mine. I love her! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!"

Emma could smell the alcohol on his breath as he screamed and threw one of her favorite coffee mugs; Jey had given it to her, against the wall. She winced as she heard the glass shatter.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly. "Why now? Why ever? You left when she got pregnant. She had that little boy, the one without a father for his first year of life. You weren't there! Jimmy was there the whole time, he proposed to her on her son's 2nd birthday, Manny was 22. She accepted, too. She has never loved anyone the way I know she loves him. And now you're going to try and ruin it. My god son, Ryan, your son, can't deal with this. He's too young! Just get out! Leave us all alone!" She screamed at the drunk man. He looked at her with a look of rage plastered onto his face. This scared the 21 year old. She stood her ground though, she wasn't going to appear weak.

"You little BITCH! How dare you talk to me like that, you whore! I know you got pregnant, too! Where's the little runt? I don't see it! What'd you do, abort it, when Jay boy told you he didn't want it?" He spat at her. Emma looked like she was going to be sick. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I DID NOT ABORT HER! Jey was always there! He was excited at the chance to be a dad! I had a miscarriage when I was 3 months along! I wanted that baby so bad! You can't even begin to fathom how badly I wanted her! She was my daughter! My little baby! I attempted suicide after she died! It was then Jay proposed to me! So JUST SHUT UP! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed until her throat was sore. She heard Jay's keys unlocking the door. She looked at Craig, he had a look of worry on his face. He had fought with Jay before. He lost, and ended up in the hospital. When he knew Emma wasn't looking he grabbed a knife. Jay ran in when he heard Emma screaming. He saw Craig, and how mad Emma looked. He also saw the fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Rage automatically over took him.

"You bastard! I told you to stay the fuck away from Emma, and away from Manny! Get out of my house!" Jay lunged for him. At that moment Craig stabbed Jay in the chest with the knife. It was like slow motion for Emma. She heard police sirens. The neighbors had heard her screaming at Craig and called the police. She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her and made a lunge for the place where Jay lay, bleeding. He was already getting paler. She held him in her arms, his blood soaking through her clothes. She just cried. She looked up when she heard Jay gasp.

"Emma… I" he gasped again. "I love you so much. Always remember that, I died for our love."

"Honey, No! You are not going to die! I won't allow it! Jay? Stay with me, babe! Come on, Jay! You've always been a fighter! Don't let go now! I NEED YOU!" She screamed. He was already gone. He looked so peaceful. She screamed.

"NOOOO!!" She stood up and wheeled around to face Craig. "YOU BASTARD!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She made a lunge for him. He grabbed another knife off the counter and jabbed it into her back. He cursed under his breath and ran out the back door into the woods. Emma stood there, and with a dazed expression, dropped to her hands and knees. She crawled over to where Jay's lifeless body lay. She lie down next to him and put her head on his chest. She whispered one last "I love you", and then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and fell asleep, to never wake up again. When the police ran in, they could immediately see the lovers lying in a pool of blood. They died together, and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

Outside, the investigators talked to the police chief.

"We found him, it was a drunk named Craig Manning. He ran out the back and into the woods and took his own life. Stupid bastard…"

The funeral was held two days later. The two caskets with the lovers inside, were buried along next to each to each other, they knew it would have been what the lovers would have wanted. At the memorial service Manuella Brooks stood up to say;

"Craig Manning was my ex-husband. He went to Emma's house in search of me. She refused to tell, and instead chose to tell him how damn happy I was. He could have threatened her with death, and I know she would have rather have that happen than to have him ruin my happiness. It turns out that in the end, death was her only option any way. Jay died trying to protect his soon to be wife, and myself. They died, both knowing the love they shared for each other. They are in heaven now, still sharing the love. Jimmy and I also wanted you all to know that I am pregnant again, and in honor of these two lovers, we are going to name our daughter Emma Jayne Hogart-Brooks. Thank you." And with tears streaming down her face, she walked into her husbands embrace.


End file.
